


I Think I'm Falling

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, College, Complete, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Graduation, Halloween, High School Football, Lab Partners, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Prom, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is Popular, Weddings, Yuuri is a Genius, dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are teamed up as lab partners, Yuuri ecstatic at his luck.  As time passes, neither could imagine the outcome.Yuuri picked up his backpack off the floor and hugged it to his chest.  He was the youngest in the class since he was in the accelerated program and didn’t know anyone.  While he was one of the smartest in school, it often put him at a disadvantage as the others were usually older than him.  He recognized a fewer upper classmen but they ignored him.  He was used to it though, only speaking with his classmates when he was grouped with them for projects or tutoring sessions.But when the door opened andhewalked in, Yuuri wanted the floor to open and swallow him whole.Yuuri had been infatuated with the grey-haired senior the minute he’d laid eyes on him the year before.  He had gaped at him, wondering how such perfection could exist in one person.  They’d pass in the hallway occasionally and exchanged civil greetings that would leave Yuuri’s heart racing out of control.  But a class with him was beyond a dream come true.





	I Think I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm on break. Yes, I'm taking it easy. Yes, I'm enjoying myself. BUT! I've had this fic in my mind since April when a friend mentioned the idea to me. I listened to the songs she wanted to use while playing a video game this week and it finally came together. 
> 
> This fic is also related to [For You, Falling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10701369) by LiaoftheDawn. Read it. It's so sweet :)
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor are aged down in this fic. At the beginning, Yuuri is fifteen and Viktor is nineteen. You'll see why.
> 
> And on to the notes (why do I do this to myself?):  
> 1) AP Biology Two is the most difficult AP class in my opinion. It is for geniuses and definitely not for me.  
> 2) The links to the songs will be posted in the end notes. This fic is VERY lyric heavy but very crucial to the following scenes. If you know the songs, you'll get it. If not, I urge you to listen to the song as you'll understand better.  
> 3) American Football - After a team makes a touchdown, they have the chance for a field goal (one point) or two-point conversion (two points). From what I understand, two-point conversions are difficult. I don't know, I don't watch football. I asked someone.  
> 4) The Secret Life of Walter Mitty - The version I am referring to is the 1947 one featuring Danny Kay. It is really funny. I suggest you watch it.  
> 5) Can you guess the anime they are having a heated discussion about?  
> 6) Einstein and Tesla were brilliant physicists. Einstein came up with the formula for the Theory of Relativity. Tesla discovered alternate currents in electricity.  
> 7) The web series referred to in the Halloween scene is "Red vs. Blue" by Rooster Teeth. If you like Halo or just like to laugh your ass off, watch it. Right, pvtdonuthole?  
> 8) Harvard is an Ivy League school located in Cambridge, MA, USA. Oxford is a prestigious university in Oxford, England.  
> 9) Recombination and genetic linkage are part of genetics. Don't ask me. I've slept since high school.  
> 10) The African Queen is a movie from 1952 featuring Humphrey Bogart and Katherine Hepburn. It's been a while since I've seen it, but it's really good.  
> 11) The line Viktor uses, "Here's looking at you, kid", is from Casablanca. YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT!! SERIOUSLY!!  
> 12) The gift Yuuri made Viktor was called Amigurumi. It's crocheting a stuffed toy. I've made so many Makkachins lately it's not even funny.
> 
> That's it. If I missed one, let me know and I'll fix it when I get back. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

 

Thank you for the inspiration, ainiyuku :)

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to AP Biology two.  I hope you’re as excited as I am about this course and are willing to work hard.  It’s an enlightening class and will open a lot of doors if you put effort into it,” the teacher said, smiling at the class, “I also like my students to work with people they aren’t familiar with, so grab your belongings and stand in the back of the room.  I’ve already paired everyone up.  When you hear your name, please go to the table with the corresponding number.”

Yuuri lifted his backpack from the floor and hugged it to his chest.  He was the youngest in the class since he was in the accelerated program and didn’t know many.  While he was one of the smartest in school, it often put him at a disadvantage as the others were usually older than him.  He recognized a fewer upper classmen but they ignored him.  He was used to it though, only speaking with his classmates when he was grouped with them for projects or tutoring sessions. 

But when the door opened and  _he_ walked in, Yuuri wanted the floor to open and swallow him whole.

Yuuri had been infatuated with the grey-haired senior the minute he’d laid eyes on him the year before.  He had gaped at him, wondering how such perfection could exist in one person.  They’d pass in the hallway occasionally and exchanged civil greetings that would leave Yuuri’s heart racing out of control.  But a class with him was beyond a dream come true.

“Smith and Moore, table one.”

Yuuri focused on the floor tile in front of him but caught himself peeking to his right, stealing glances at the boys talking near him.  He was so happy he was on the verge of giddiness.  Trying to fight the smile threatening to break out, Yuuri paid attention to the teacher and waited for his name to be called.  The next time he looked up he thought he was going to melt when he saw the heart-shaped smile.  He was beyond gorgeous, bordering on the line of godly.

“Duncan and Roberts,” the teacher said, looking up when she saw three students step forward, “Erica.  Table two.”

The crowd in the back thinned as names were called out and the tables filled.  Yuuri’s heart was beating in his chest when there were only three tables left and the object of his affection was still standing.  His friends had already been called so he was standing next to Yuuri.  Yuuri looked up and saw beautiful arctic blue eyes shift to him before the smile appeared again.  He was mortified he had been caught and stared at the ground again.  He almost had his nerves calmed when he heard his name, but the one called after his paralyzed him.

“Katsuki and Nikiforov, table twelve.”

_No way…_

Yuuri jerked his head up and stared at him.  He knew by the grin from the older boy he must have appeared shocked at the turn of events.  When a hand was held out in front of him, Yuuri nodded once and clutched his backpack tighter before walking to the table.  He sat on the stool and dropped his pack to the floor, gripping the concrete surface to steady himself.  He felt a presence in the stool next to him and gulped before he looked at his new lab partner.

“Hi,” he said, giving Yuuri his infamous heart-shaped smile and holding out his hand, “I’m Viktor.”

“I know,” Yuuri said, gripping his hand gingerly and shaking once, “Yuuri.”

“Nice to meet you,” Viktor said, “I’ve seen you around but we’ve never been properly introduced.  I’m looking forward to this class.  How about you?”

“No, maybe…” Yuuri muttered before meeting Viktor’s gaze, “Yes.”

“Worried about it being too difficult?  I’ve heard you’re really smart,” Viktor said, “Jeff and Kyle said they hoped they got you as a lab partner but looks like I lucked out.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, his heart dropping to the floor, “Yeah, lucky you.”

Yuuri was used to this feeling though he didn’t want to experience it with Viktor.  He had English class with Jeff and Kyle the year before, being teamed up with a couple projects.  While they didn’t make him feel taken advantage like most did, Yuuri still felt like he carried most of the workload.  He had hoped it would have been different with Viktor but fate was conspiring against him.

“Why does that sound bad?” Viktor asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

“Just used to the ‘Yay, I’m teamed up with the smart kid’ thing,” Yuuri mumbled.

Yuuri turned his attention to the front of the room and took the stack of papers from the person beside him.  He took a packet and passed the rest to Viktor before looking at it.  The syllabus was the largest one he’d seen and left him wondering if he had exceeded his academic limits, but the guidance counselor said the class would be perfect for him.  He listened to the teacher drone about coursework, their textbook, labs, and expectations for the year.  He was so absorbed in the lecture he jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his arm.  Looking over, he saw Viktor slide a scrap of paper to him.  Tilting his head, Yuuri’s spirits soared when he read the message.

_I didn’t luck out because you’re the smartest kid in the class.  I did because I think you’re the nicest.  I’d really like for us to become friends.  Would you like to get a milkshake after school and talk about class?  My treat. Has to be chocolate though._

Yuuri smiled and scribbled a short note before passing the paper back to Viktor.  He listened to the teacher go over the supplies and the fees for the class.  When another tap touched his arm, he reached down for the paper and read it.

_Chocolate is my favorite too.  Let me know if your mom says it’s ok.  Meet you at the fountain outside five minutes after school ends.  I hope you can go._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri rushed to his locker and grabbed the folder of papers before shoving it in his backpack.  Slamming the door shut, he raced down the stairs and ran down the hallway.  When he heard the assistant principal yell at him, he slowed to a speed walk until he reached the doors.  Sliding his arms through the straps of his backpack, Yuuri jogged to the fountain and smiled when he saw Viktor sitting on the edge.  He was looking at the spray of water and swirling his hand in the fountain, completely oblivious to the people passing him.

“Hey Viktor,” Yuuri said when he reached the fountain.

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed happily, smiling at him, “Are we on for milkshakes?”

“Yep, but I have to be home by six,” Yuuri said.

“That gives us…” Viktor said, pausing to look at his phone, “almost three hours.”

_Three hours with Viktor.  What do I say?_

“Yuuri?”

He looked from the shimmering water and at Viktor, taking in his amused grin.  He didn’t realize he had been spacing out until Viktor called his name and Yuuri promptly blushed in embarrassment.  This was a dream come true for him and he was already botching it up.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, giving him a meek smile.

“Ready?” Viktor asked, “Oh!  There’s something we must do first.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s the first day of school.  We have to make a wish,” Viktor informed him.

“What?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“Did no one tell you last year?”

“No,” he said.

“Each year, you have to toss a penny in the fountain and make a wish for the school year.  If you don’t it’s rumored you’ll have a horrible year,” Viktor explained, “You could even fail.  I’m graduating this year so I have to make a wish.”

“That’s right,” Yuuri said quietly, “It’s your last year.”

“Yep,” he said, digging two pennies from his pocket and handing one to Yuuri, “Make a wish.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the thoughts swirling in his mind.  His enthusiasm for having biology with Viktor was waning when he was hit with the reality it was Viktor’s last year.  He knew he should be thrilled he had the chance to talk with Viktor and get to know him this year, but he found himself being greedy and wanting more than a year.  Opening his eyes, Yuuri exhaled shakily and flipped the coin into the fountain.  It hit the surface of the water, creating a small splash before floating to the bottom.  He turned his head and saw Viktor’s wistful smile before he tossed his penny, looking up and nodding at Yuuri.

“I think we have chocolate to get to,” Viktor said.

Yuuri grinned and waited for Viktor to pick his bag up.  He slung the strap across his body before joining Yuuri to walk across the street to the diner.  It was a popular haunt in the small town since it was in the middle of everything.  While Viktor went there most days after school, Yuuri had only been there a handful of times with his family for dinner.  He’d never had a reason to come after school as he didn’t have friends to hang out with.

Until now.

The minute Viktor opened the door and motioned for Yuuri to go ahead of him, they were assaulted by the excited chatter of students relaxing after a boring first day back.  There was talk about the football team going to state that year, painting the rock out front with the theme for the seniors and whose underwear was on the flagpole that morning.  Viktor smiled and greeted several teens as they passed a few groups, declining offers to join them.  Yuuri felt out of his element knowing Viktor was one of the most popular kids in school.  He pinched the skin inside of his wrist and yelped slightly when he affirmed he wasn’t dreaming.

“How about here?” Viktor asked when they reached a table in the corner.

“This is fine,” Yuuri said, dropping his bag and sitting.

“What kind of chocolate shake would you like?”

“You mean there’s more than one?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, “have you never had a milkshake here?”

“Honestly, the only time I’ve been here was with my parents and sister for dinner,” Yuuri confessed.

“You’ve never been here after school?” he asked disbelievingly.

“No,” Yuuri said quietly, “I’m sure you can tell I don’t really have any friends. I’m either not cool enough or I intimidate people by my grades.”

“I think we need to take the scientific method to your hypothesis,” Viktor said, smiling softly at him.

“It’s fact.”

“Can’t have facts without the data, Yuuri,” he said, “While we wait for the server, how about we get some data out of the way?  Tell me about you, Yuuri.”

“All scientific, eh?” Yuuri said, smiling at him as he was in familiar territory now, “There isn’t much to tell.”

“Nonsense.  You’re a sophomore in AP classes.  That’s virtually unheard of so I want to know how you did it,” Viktor said, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand.

“I tested higher than most of the kids when my family moved here.  I skipped two grades and I should graduate next year,” Yuuri said.

“Wait,” Viktor said, interrupting him, “You’re a sophomore.  How are you going to graduate next year?”

“I’ll be a junior after winter break.  I had credits transfer from eighth grade since one of the teachers from the high school came over and taught me.  I’m dual enrolling at the community college this summer to finish the calculus and chemistry classes I need.  I’ll graduate next spring,” he explained.

“Wow,” Viktor said, eyes wide from Yuuri’s declaration, “Very impressive.  What do your friends think?”

“I don’t have any,” he professed, “I’m not the same age as everyone around me and I don’t really fit in a grade at this point.  I’m just here.”

“Actually, you’re just here,” Viktor teased, winking when Yuuri looked at him, “at the diner.  Ordering the best chocolate shake in the world.”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s attempt to lighten the mood and found it had worked.  He was used to going to school and returning home to spend hours on homework.  The last outing he had with a friend was in third grade at a birthday party.  He remembered it fondly but soon after he had been advanced two grades, leaving children his own age behind.  While his mind was impossibly smart for a child of eight, his maturity was lacking and he didn’t fit in with the eleven and twelve-year-old classmates he found himself among.  He had tried to keep in contact with his friends before he had been bumped, but he had become overwhelmed by homework and quickly drifted to the wayside socially.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, breaking through unpleasant memories, “What kind of shake would you like?”

“You said there was more than one,” Yuuri reminded him.

“Regular, double, triple, Dutch, cookies and cream, Jamocha,” Viktor said, looking at the ceiling and pressing a finger to his lips, “I feel like I’m forgetting one.”

“Brownie bite,” the waitress said, smiling at Yuuri.

“May I get a triple chocolate shake?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure.  You want your usual, Viktor?” she asked.

“Please,” he said, placing his hands on the table, “Thanks, Rebecca.”

“What’s the usual?” Yuuri asked, smiling at Viktor when he started bouncing to music only he could hear.

“Triple chocolate,” Viktor said, “Do you like this song?”

“I can’t hear it.”

“Come on.  Jukebox until she comes back,” Viktor suggested, rising from his chair.

They walked across the dining room until they reached the large jukebox, Yuuri feeling the vibration of the music in his chest.  As they neared it, Yuuri could make out the lyrics and realized it was one of his favorite songs.

 

 _Now we run run away from the boys in the blue, and my car smells like chocolate_  
_Hey now think about what to do, think about what they say, I'll think about how to think_  
_Pause it play, pause it play, pause it_

 

“I like this song!” Yuuri exclaimed, “It doesn’t make any sense but it’s fun and it’s chocolate!”

Viktor could only stare and smile, thinking Yuuri looked nearly angelic.  His face was bright, his own chocolate eyes were sparkling happily, mouth open in enthusiastic wonder.  This was how he wanted to see Yuuri the first time he’d seen him last year, but no one was privy to this side of Yuuri.  He was polite to those around him almost to a fault, but Viktor thought he always seemed so blue.  He caught Yuuri watching him the year before with almost reverence and Viktor wanted to get to know him, but each time he tried to approach him Yuuri would quickly disappear.  So, Viktor chose to watch him from afar and get to know him through friends that had classes with him.  His friends thought Yuuri was caught between arrogance and a touch of weird, but Viktor decided it was shyness and naivete.  He knew Yuuri was intensely private since no one knew anything about him, but Viktor had a feeling Yuuri would be passionate in whatever interested him. 

Viktor wanted to know what did.

“It is a very good song.  Makes me want to buy chocolate-scented shampoo,” Viktor joked, grinning when Yuuri giggled.

“Just as long as you don’t bite your friends like chocolate,” Yuuri jested.

“Nah, but Easter bunnies are on their own,” Viktor said seriously, laughing when Yuuri broke into a fit of giggles, “Want to help me choose some songs?  You choose two and I’ll choose two.”

“Deal,” Yuuri said, grinning so much his eyes crinkled at the corners.

They spent the next ten minutes choosing the perfect songs.  Viktor looked up when he heard the waitress call his name and yelled his thanks when she left the glasses on the table.  He leaned against the jukebox and flipped the pages with the song selections.  Yuuri had chosen one song already and was debating between three, but Viktor wanted to play one that he had listened to a lot the past year.  He would play it for hours on end, usually when he felt conflicted and didn’t know what to do with the situation presented to him.  It hadn’t gotten any better but thought maybe this year was proving hopeful already. 

“Ok, got my last one,” Yuuri said as he pressed the buttons to enter the code, “Do you know what you want to play?”

“Yep.  Do you want to wait while I put the code in or do you want to try your shake?” Viktor asked, scanning the list for the right combination of numbers and letters.

“I’ll wait.”

“Good, because I want to see your face when you taste heaven,” Viktor said, grinning at him.

The lines from an old movie could be heard vaguely over the din in the diner and Viktor smiled at Yuuri.  They reached the table and Viktor urged Yuuri to take a sip of his shake.  Sitting down, he lifted the straw to his lips and took a sip.  Closing his eyes, Yuuri smiled softly and hummed in contentment as the velvety flavors of the different kinds of chocolate danced on his taste buds.  Viktor continued to watch the expression change on Yuuri’s face as he found his straw with his tongue and took a sip.  When Yuuri opened his eyes, Viktor smiled impishly at him.

“What do you think?” Viktor asked though he knew what the answer would be.

“This is heaven in a glass,” Yuuri said happily, taking another sip.

“Don’t guzzle it or you’ll get a tummy ache,” Viktor advised, perking up when he heard the song on the jukebox, “Is this yours?”

 

 _Never good just the bad and the ugly_  
_Laid in front of you_  
_Nothing quite like seeing the world through the TV's window_  
_Feeling helpless I look for distraction_  
_I go searching for you, wandering through our city to find some solace at your door_

“Yeah.  It’s one of my favorite songs,” Yuuri admitted.

“Why’s that?” Viktor asked, knowing music was often a window to someone’s heart and soul.

“Well, you know I don’t have any friends…” he began.

“Correction,” Viktor said, holding up a hand, “You have one.”

“Ok, I have one,” Yuuri agreed, grinning, “Before today, I had none.  I was always looking for distraction but didn’t know what I was searching for.”

“Did you roam through our city?” Viktor joked.

“Yeah, because it’s so big,” he jested, “Nah, it was in my mind.”

“Maybe you’ll find that warmth this year.”

“Possibly,” he said wistfully.

_You don’t know how much I wish for it._

_Hold me in this wild, wild, world_  
_'Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be_  
_And in your heat I feel how cold it can get_  
_Hold me in this wild, wild, world_  
_'Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be_  
_And in your heat I feel how cold it can get_  
_Now draw me close_

“Enough about me, what about you?” Yuuri asked.

“What would you like to know?” Viktor responded with a question of your own.

“I don’t know anything about you other than you’re incredibly kind,” Yuuri stated, thinking how beautiful Viktor was as well, “Everyone seems to like you and everyone flocks to you. What’s the real Viktor like?”

“Overachiever, too popular, overextended,” Viktor said, feeling weary as he went through the list, “Lonely.”

“Lonely?” Yuuri asked in surprise, “You’re surrounded by friends every time I see you.”

“That’s the fake Viktor everyone sees because they want joviality. No one wants to hear about my dreams or goals.”

“I do,” he said quietly, meeting the naturally sparkly blue eyes.

“I haven’t told anyone but my mom this.  I want to be a sports psychologist.  I want to help boost athletes’ morale and confidence to do their best.  I want to be there for them when they’ve hit their low and think they can’t do it anymore,” Viktor revealed.

“Really?  I think that’s a marvelous goal.  Do you know where you’re going to study for it?” Yuuri asked, smiling softly when Viktor’s eyes danced with excitement.

“I’ve received a scholarship offer from Harvard,” he admitted, “They want to give me a full ride if I stay on course for valedictorian this year and keep my GPA.  So, I need to push through this year with flying colors and Harvard here I come.”

 

 _I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

“You’re really going to leave?” Yuuri asked, Viktor feeling bad when he saw the innocent distress on his face.

“Thinking about it.  It will be the first time I’ve really left since moving here,” Viktor admitted.

“Moved?”

“Remember how you said you moved here from Japan when you were in third grade?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod, “We moved here from Russia when I was in seventh grade.  I had to spend a year learning English since I only knew ‘Chocolate bar, please’.  I had to hold off a year to take eighth grade, so I know what you mean about not being the same age as everyone else.  I’m a year older.”

“Wow, opposite ends of the spectrum,” Yuuri observed.

 

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

“Yeah,” Viktor agreed, smiling sadly at him, “I just want to graduate and get out in the world.  Maybe I can be the real me.”

“I’ll let you test your theory with me,” Yuuri offered.

“I’d like that,” he said, nodding once.

“Yours?” Yuuri asked, pointing at the speaker near them.

“Yep.”

“Good song,” he said, softly singing the last chorus.

“What do you want to do with your life, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“I want to get a doctorate in microbiology,” he said, picking at a loose string on his jacket, “Please don’t laugh.”

“Why would I?” Viktor inquired, “I think that’s a very ambitious and admirable major.  What would you like to do with it?”

“Work in an infectious disease lab, preferably not one that wants to drain people of their life savings,” Yuuri said, “I want to help people.”

“I get it,” he said, smiling, “I think we have the same goal but through different avenues.  We’ll both get there.”

“I had a scout from Oxford visit my parents last year.  They’d like me to join their program when I graduate.”

“Really?” Viktor asked, eyes widening in amazement, “Are you going to go?”

“Probably not,” he admitted, “I don’t want to be far from my family.  They’re all I have.”

“Hey, what about your new friend?” Viktor asked, giving Yuuri a mock frown.

“You’re going to Harvard.”

“Not written in stone, but there are inventions such as email and video chat,” Viktor stated.

“True.  We’ll see.”

 

 _I’m rushing in a small town_  
_I forgot to call you_  
_Running low on know how_  
_This beats made for two_  
_'Cause I remember that I like you_  
_No matter what I found_  
_She said it’s nice to have your friends round_  
_We're watching a television with no sound_

“What does Yuuri do in his spare time?” he asked.

“Free time?  What’s that?” Yuuri jested, chuckling sadly, “I spend time with my family.  We watch movies or talk.  My dad is away most of the week in the city.  He’s a plant manager at the automaker in the city so he only comes home on the weekend.  It’s my mom, sister and me most of the time.  I do like to watch old movies while I do my homework.”

“Doesn’t that get distracting?” Viktor asked.

“No sound,” Yuuri explained, grinning, “I turn the subtitles on and glance at them every so often.  Most of them I’ve seen, though.”

“That’s very interesting.  I might have to try that sometime.  What else do you like to do?” he asked.

“There’s a hill in the field behind my house.  I’ll go out there in the middle of the night to think sometimes.  I like to be alone to sort out my thoughts, ones I can’t tell anyone,” Yuuri said.

“You’re a very deep person, Yuuri, and I think I’ve only scratched the surface,” Viktor observed.

 

 _It’s just you and I tonight_  
_Why don’t you figure my heart out_  
_It’s just you and I tonight_  
_Why don’t you figure my heart out_

“We’ll see how much I unveil,” Yuuri said, taking another sip of his shake, “What do you think about the biology class?”

“I think it’s going to be hard but I think we can do it,” Viktor declared.

“We?”

“Yep, we.  We’re lab partners.  It’s a we thing,” he said, giving Yuuri the heart-shaped smile that made his heart skip beats, “I just hope I can keep up.”

“If you can’t, you’re welcome to come over and we can study,” Yuuri suggested.

“Really?”

“Yep.  My sister might have a heart attack that I’m bringing someone over and letting them inside my sanctuary,” Yuuri said, smiling.

“Sanctuary?”

“My room.  I don’t let anyone in.  Not even my mom,” Yuuri divulged.

“I’m deeply honored to be invited into your humble abode and haven,” Viktor said, nodding appreciatively.

“First lab possibly?” Yuuri asked, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

“Deal,” Viktor said happily and holding out his hand.

“Deal,” Yuuri echoed, shaking Viktor’s hand again.

They sat in silence as they finished their shakes.  A few people came up to the table and spoke with Viktor.  He felt bad no one acknowledged Yuuri, eventually angering him by the time the sixth ‘friend’ approached them.  He could tell it bothered Yuuri as he was retreating into himself.  How anyone could overlook this kind soul was beyond him.

“Jade, have you met Yuuri?” Viktor asked, smiling emptily at the girl.

“No,” she said, looking briefly at him before turning back to Viktor, “We missed you at practice.  Aren’t you on the yearbook committee this year?  You could have gotten some amazing pictures.”

“Yuuri is my new lab partner,” he said, tamping his growing anger, “Did you know he’s a sophomore but is going to graduate next year?”

“That’s nice.  Are you going to be at practice tomorrow?”

“Probably not,” he said, tiring of the girl, “Now if you excuse me, I’d like to chat with my friend.”

“Rude, Viktor!” Jade yelled, rolling her eyes and stomping off.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Yuuri said quietly, “I’m used to it.”

“Well, become unused to it.  Yuuri, I hope you’re prepared to be seen this year,” Viktor declared.

“What?”

 

 _I know_  
_I never make this easy._  
_It's easier to disappear._

“Since you’re sharing part of your life with me, I’d like to share mine with you,” he said, smiling to attempt to ease Yuuri’s anxiousness, “I’m on the yearbook committee so I’m required to be at games.  You can come with me.  Hey! Maybe you can join the committee!  Halloween in the Square! The school play.  Do you know how to play chess?”

“One thing at a time!” Yuuri exclaimed, holding his hands up, “Not sure about the yearbook or going to games. I’ll think about Halloween in the Square.  I’ve always wanted to go but didn’t have anyone to go with.  I do know how to play chess.  Did you want to learn?”

“Ok and yes, I want to learn,” he said, smiling sheepishly, “No one I know can teach me and I’ve always wanted to play.   It seems like so much fun.”

“It is but I usually play on my laptop unless my dad is home,” Yuuri proclaimed, “

“Can we set aside a time to start?” Viktor asked hopefully, “Possibly this weekend?”

“Yeah, sure.  Viktor, can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“Why are you pouring your life story at my feet?” he asked.

“Am I?” Viktor asked cluelessly, wincing when Yuuri nodded, “I don’t know.  I’m excited? I think you’d understand and care more than most kids I hang out with. That and we’re going to be getting to know a lot about each other in the coming months.  Why not begin now?”

“I guess you’re right,” Yuuri mumbled, not completely comfortable with the idea. 

“There’s a scrimmage this Friday evening for the football team.  Would you like to join me?” Viktor asked, “It will give you a chance to get out and experience high school life.  You can see what the yearbook committee does too.  Milkshakes after the game?”

“Can I let you know on Thursday?”

“Sure!”

 

 _And I'm begging you,_  
_Bring me back to life,_  
_I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight._

 

They went over the syllabus from biology along with Viktor’s English one and the one from Yuuri’s calculus class. Viktor mentioned again at how smart Yuuri was since he was only fifteen and taking calculus. They went over their class schedules and Viktor was thrilled to find out they had the same lunch period.  When Viktor suggested they eat together each day, Yuuri balked at the idea.

“I’m sure your friends would mind.”

“Then they’ll need to get to know you!” Viktor exclaimed, holding a finger up.

“Viktor, it’s awfully nice but I don’t think I should,” Yuuri said, “I have a table I usually sit at and read.”

“I know.  I saw you last year.  You looked very lonely.”

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” he asked as he took the last sip of his shake.

“There’s more to life than studying and home,” Viktor said softly, “I would like to have the best year ever and since you’re my new friend I’d like to include you.  Think about it?”

Yuuri looked at the tabletop and considered Viktor’s proposals.  Viktor overwhelmed him by the barrage of ideas but Yuuri found himself actually considering them.  It was a dream come true, Yuuri found himself wanting to spend more time with Viktor.  It scared him to step outside of his comfort zone but he couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone besides Viktor. 

Looking down at his phone, Yuuri groaned when he realized he had fifteen minutes to get home.  Time seemed to fly while talking with Viktor. He couldn’t remember having a better time since the birthday party with his friends eight years ago. 

“I have to go, but thank you so much for this,” Yuuri said, standing to leave, “I really enjoyed the shake.  It was heavenly.”

“My pleasure,” Viktor said, taking the last sip and rising from the chair, “It’s going to be a fun year, Yuuri.  Is your mom picking you up?”

“Nah, my car is at the school,” Yuuri admitted, "You need a ride home?"

“Nah, my ride is in the parking lot.”

They walked back to the school and discussed their biology teacher.  She was known for being a flighty woman but was a genius. They knew they were going to be pushed to their limits and their knowledge would be expanded exponentially.  Yuuri was looking forward to it, but Viktor was worried.

“I meant it when I said if you have problems I’ll help you,” Yuuri repeated, “Where’s your car?”

“There,” Viktor said, pointing.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped when his eyes fell on a motorcycle.  The bike was covered in shiny black and chrome-covered metal.  It wasn’t the speedy bikes most young men rode, their engines whining as they sped by.  Viktor’s was a true motorcycle.  He knew the minute the engine roared to life, it would be a low, deep rumble.  Yuuri thought it fit Viktor perfectly.

“Wow, that’s yours?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, saved from my summer job to buy it.  My mom wasn’t too happy but knows I can make my own decisions at nineteen,” Viktor said, unlocking the back of the motorcycle and pulling a helmet out, “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep.  Have a good evening, Viktor,” Yuuri said, turning to walk to his vehicle.

“Where’s your car?” Viktor asked, scanning the lot.

“That one,” he said, pointing to a newer compact car, “My dad gets a discount at the plant.  I got this for my fifteenth birthday.”

“How did you get your license at fifteen?” Viktor asked.

“Special circumstances.  I’ll explain it to you sometime,” Yuuri said.

“Very nice.  Easier to drive in the rain than this bike.”

“Give me your phone,” Yuuri said, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

“Why?”

“I’ll put my number in your contacts.  If it rains, text me and I’ll give you a ride,” Yuuri suggested.

“Only if I can put mine in your phone.  If you want to play chess or watch a movie without sound, hit me up,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

They entered their numbers in the other’s phones before handing them back.  After saying quick goodbyes, Yuuri turned and walked across the lot to his car.  He smiled when he heard the engine of the motorcycle come to life.  He turned around when he heard the low rumble and Viktor pulled away, waving before driving off.

When Yuuri reached his car and unlocked it, he slung his backpack into the passenger seat.  Sliding into the driver’s seat, he put his keys in the ignition and started the car but sat there, staring off into space.  He had a class with Viktor.  He had said more than two words to him.  He had spent time with Viktor at a diner and talked about life and their goals.  He had learned things he didn’t want to know, but he had the next year of Viktor’s attention.  He had to make the most of it. 

He covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply, smiling broadly at his luck.  It was going to be the best year yet.  Viktor, the object of his affection, his obsession he dreamed of many nights since first seeing him, was within reach. 

“I’ve never been happier in my life,” Yuuri whispered, putting the car in gear and driving away.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe they lost the game!” Viktor whined, throwing his hands in the air, “They just needed a field goal, not a two-point conversion!  We’re never going to make it to State now!”

Yuuri giggled as he was amused at Viktor’s outburst.  Yuuri had been dragged to each game Viktor had attended, even taking pictures for the yearbook from time to time.  He loved listening to the marching band and took videos of their performances at half-time. 

“The quarterback is a tad egotistical,” Yuuri said, “I had US History with him last year.  He thought he knew everything.  I pretty much stayed quiet and laughed internally when he hung himself.  It was at least once a day.”

“Sounds amusing and he’s an ass.  He’s going to cost us State.  I hope the coach puts someone else in for the rest of the year,” Viktor grumbled, “but enough bitching.  Halloween in the Park, Yuuri! Ready to do some trick-or-treating.”

“Yep!” Yuuri said, rubbing his hands together, “You need to hide your hair though.  You’re not going to be a very good crook if you stand out like a spotlight.”

“Not all of us can be graced with perfect jet-black hair,” Viktor grumbled, following Yuuri from the football field.

The walk to the town square took longer than usual since the game just ended.  Yuuri dug Viktor’s beanie from his pocket, holding his arm out and pressing it against Viktor’s chest.  Viktor thanked him and Yuuri rolled his eyes.  Viktor had given him the hat earlier that night so he wouldn’t lose it, but Yuuri knew he would forget he gave it to him for safekeeping.  This wasn’t the first time he’d saved Viktor from his forgetfulness.

That autumn had been unseasonably cool and rainy.  Viktor would forget to check the forecast before leaving for school, looking up at the sky as he approached his bike.  Sometimes it was a soft mist, other times a torrent drenching him within minutes.  He’d hear a familiar honk and look to the street, smiling when he saw Yuuri’s car.  Walking to it and opening the door, Viktor quickly sat and shook the rain from his hair.  Yuuri would hold up his hands and laugh, trying to keep the droplets from covering his glasses.

“I’m beginning to think you’re psychic,” Viktor would always say.

“No, I remember to check the weather before I leave the house.  I try to leave a few minutes early each day just for this reason,” Yuuri would always reply.

They made the best of lab partners and the teacher mentioned they got along better than any students she had ever paired together.  She had asked the class a month after the semester started if anyone wanted to switch partners.  Yuuri and Viktor were the only ones that didn’t raise their hands.

Yuuri gave Viktor a new perspective on biology since he often thought outside the box and pushed his theories to the point that would rival Einstein or Tesla.  Viktor was in awe of Yuuri’s knowledge and intuition.  Yuuri explained his process to him with each lab they performed and understanding slowly dawned upon him.  Yuuri could look at the whole picture and how a simple lab could apply to many venues in science.  They spent hours at Yuuri’s house, studying for each chapter test.  Yuuri’s family easily accepted him and were thrilled Yuuri was bringing a friend home.  Viktor thought his mother was an angel.  She invited him to stay for dinner a few times a week, would remind him when he had to go home, calling him each morning to let him know Yuuri was bringing him a real breakfast since toaster pastries didn’t count.  He found himself wishing his mother cared as much but she was too absorbed in her career.

Mari was something else.  She loved to tease Yuuri about his gorgeous new friend and if he’d mind if she dated him.  Viktor had admitted multiple times that she wasn’t his type and besides, he’d never date his best friend’s sister since he didn’t think it was cool.  Viktor wondered why Yuuri remained jealous.

Their friendship grew quickly and Viktor’s other friends began to back off.  Yuuri worried about Viktor’s waning popularity, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind.  He spent a lot of his free time with Yuuri and seemed to truly enjoy it. He chose to spend lunch with Yuuri every afternoon and they chatted about everything under the sun.  Yuuri had gotten Viktor into anime and they had a heated discussion about who the best character was in the new ice skating anime that had been released recently. They’d get concerned looks from passer-bys, but they knew it was all good-natured though they agreed to disagree. 

Viktor was floored when Yuuri invited him to spend the night one Friday after the latest game.  Viktor followed Yuuri to a local pizza joint on his bike and helped choose toppings for an extra-large pie.  When Viktor said they didn’t need one that big, Yuuri said he wanted to have enough for his parents.  Viktor was always touched at his consideration and generosity and wished more people would give him a chance.  They were missing what a gem Yuuri Katsuki was.

They spent the first hour with the older Katsukis discussing school and Viktor’s family.  Hiroko’s heart went out to Viktor as his parents were absent quite a bit, leaving the boy home alone most of the time.  His mother was an emergency room physician and his father was a CEO for one of the most successful firms in the country, traveling most of the time.  Before the boys retreated to Yuuri’s room, Hiroko pulled Viktor aside and told him anytime he was lonely, he was free to stay with them.  Viktor’s throat closed and he was unable to speak with the emotion running through him, simply nodding in thanks.

“Which movie are we watching tonight?” Viktor asked as he came into the room, falling onto Yuuri’s bed and laying on his stomach.

“The Secret Life of Walter Mitty?” Yuuri suggested, “But we need to finish this lab report.”

“Another silent movie with subtitles?” Viktor teased, grinning when Yuuri threw a pillow at him, “Sounds great!”

Times like this left him happy he had a friend like Yuuri.

They reached the town center minutes later and roamed around the edge.  Halloween in the Square was one of the biggest events of the year.  Yuuri knew several of the adults and they were surprised to see him but smiled knowingly when they saw Viktor.  Most of the shop owners knew Viktor was helping Yuuri break out of his shell and they were often seen around town together. 

“Yuuri!”

He turned his head when he heard a deep voice call his name, grinning and walking toward a stall. Mr. Ackerman was the owner of the local hardware store Yuuri frequented.  Yuuri had tinkered with various motor schematics he had devised while taking physics and had come to know the man well. 

“Hi Mr. Ackerman,” Yuuri said, shaking his hand, “How are you?”

“Well, thanks.  Hi Viktor!” he exclaimed, “I have something for you both.”

The man dug under the flimsy booth and pulled out two full-size candy bars.  The boys thanked him profusely and told him it was their favorite kind of chocolate.  They chatted a little longer, Yuuri thanking him when he learned the gears he ordered had arrived.  After promising to pick them up by Wednesday, they waved and continued their search for candy.

It was almost eleven before the last booth closed but most of the crowd had disappeared over an hour ago.  Hiroko had given Yuuri a midnight curfew but Yuuri didn’t want the night to end.  It had been perfect.  He’d seen the silly and serious sides of Viktor, they’d chatted more about Harvard and Oxford.  They talked about their upcoming birthdays and protested gifts from the other, stating their presence was enough.

Viktor led Yuuri to the gargantuan oak tree in the middle of the square and they sat, leaning against the huge trunk.  Digging through their treat bags, they were pleased with their haul in the short time they had to gather candy.  It had been years since Viktor had been trick-or-treating but he couldn’t imagine a better time.

“We got four full-size candy bars!” Viktor exclaimed, “Can you believe it?”

“I think the diner put out a memo that we’re addicted to chocolate,” Yuuri teased, pulling out his least favorite and unwrapping the piece of candy, “Here.  I don’t like this one much.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri before his eyes darted down to his hand and the piece of chocolate.  A plan had immediately hatched and the familiar dissension he had the previous year crept forward.  He had thought about situations like this with Yuuri but they were a whim of fancy.

But they were practically alone, the only light was from the strings wound through tree limbs and the lamp posts on the street.  The air had grown chilly and Viktor could see the steam of Yuuri’s breath as he continued to dig through his bag.  Viktor always thought Halloween held a certain magic, but tonight the magic was overwhelming.  A soft aura surrounded Yuuri, the light illuminating the dark clothing he was wearing, reflecting off his shiny hair.  When Yuuri turned and smiled at him, Viktor swore he stopped breathing.

Viktor leaned over and bit into the piece of chocolate Yuuri was holding, his gaze never leaving Yuuri’s.  He could see Yuuri’s mouth open slightly and his eyes widen.  He had been holding the chocolate long enough for part of it to melt on his fingertips, but Viktor didn’t want to seem too forward.  He sat up and wiped the tips of Yuuri’s fingers with the pad of his thumb, licking the melted chocolate off his own finger. 

“Thanks,” Viktor said softly, “You know that’s one of my favorites.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, unable to form any other words.

_Viktor, I think I’m falling…_

“Do you know how excited I was about tonight?” Viktor said, leaning back and staring at the moon.

“Not at all,” he said, lying down and putting his bent arms behind his head, “You’ve only been talking about it for two weeks now.”

“I really like Halloween,” Viktor admitted, “This has been the best Halloween I’ve ever had, Yuuri.  Thank you.”

“Mine too,” he said, turning to grin at him, “Thank you for being my friend, Viktor.  I never thought I’d have one.”

“Thank you for letting me be me,” Viktor said, “but enough with the thank yous.  Tonight is magical.  The light.  I don’t think you dressed up like a crook, Yuuri.”

“Then what am I?” he asked, smirking at him.

“An angel,” Viktor whispered, leaning over and placing an arm on the ground near Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri held Viktor’s gaze, his heart racing out of control.  He knew he must be dreaming, knew the spell of Halloween was weaving its magic on both.  Viktor was the nicest person he had ever met but there would never be anything beyond friends for them.  No matter how much Yuuri wanted more, it wasn’t his destiny.

“I have to go home in a few minutes,” Yuuri said quietly, not wanting this night to end.

Viktor nodded and attempted to lift his arm, but a loose thread from his sleeve had gotten stuck in one of the loops on Yuuri’s jeans.  He chuckled and placed his free hand on Yuuri’s waist, tugging gently on the tangled thread but not wanting to jostle Yuuri.  The blush that crept along Yuuri’s cheeks was beyond beautiful and Viktor felt his heart flutter.

“Sorry,” Viktor apologized.

Giving one final tug, Viktor broke free and laughed nervously.  Yuuri was still staring at him, his chest heaving slightly.  Viktor knew he had gone too far and hoped this wouldn’t ruin their friendship.  Rapidly going through excuses in his mind, he blurted the most logical one.

“Just full of surprises, aren’t I?” Viktor said, smiling weakly.

“Yeah.  Can you help me up?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded and jumped to his feet, reaching down to extend a hand to Yuuri.  When he felt Yuuri’s lithe fingers wind through his, Viktor tugged him to his feet but realized he pulled him too hard when he crashed into him.  Yuuri lifted his head and gazed into Viktor’s eyes, becoming lost in the arctic blue he loved so much. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Viktor asked.

“My car is in the front lot,” Yuuri said, suddenly wishing he left his car at home.

“I’ll walk you to your car.”

They walked back in silence, both wondering what had just happened.  The night had gone perfectly until Viktor decided to take it a step further.  He didn’t know whether to regret it or not since Yuuri was unreadable.  It was the longest they had gone without talking since school started and Viktor’s nerves were building.  They reached Yuuri’s car and Viktor expected him to wish him a quick goodnight, climb into his car and drive off rapidly.

Yuuri surprised him almost as much as he surprised Yuuri.

“I had a great night,” Yuuri said, placing a hand on Viktor’s chest, “Want to come over for dinner tomorrow?”

“Really?  What’s for dinner?” Viktor asked, relieved Yuuri wasn’t mad at him.

“I’m sure I can talk mom into making katsudon.  I know you love it,” Yuuri said, grinning when Viktor clapped his hands excitedly.

“Sounds great!” he exclaimed but growing serious once more, “I meant it, Yuuri.  Best Halloween ever.”

“Of all time?” Yuuri asked, joking about a web series they had seen recently.

“Of all time.  Now get out of here before your mom beats me and banishes me from your family.”

“Don’t think that’s possible,” Yuuri said, opening the car door and sliding onto the seat, “She loves you too much.  She’s not the only one.”

“Mari?” Viktor joked, teasing but catching Yuuri’s small smile before he pulled away, turning toward his house and disappearing behind the trees.

_I think I’m falling, Yuuri…_

 

* * *

 

He walked out of the school late and whistled as he made his way to the parking lot.  It was very warm for late November.  After the last yearbook officer meeting before Thanksgiving, he was finally free for the next four days.  His whistling stopped when he heard a car engine chugging, trying its best to start but failing miserably.  The next time he heard it, the revving was slow and a rapid clicking sounded soon after.  While feeling bad for the unlucky soul, Viktor had promised to meet Yuuri for dinner.  Viktor’s dad was away on business and his mom had left that morning for a conference.  When Viktor explained to them it was a holiday and he wanted to spend time with his family, they argued they were Russian and Thanksgiving would never apply to their family.

Hiroko had heard through a little chocolate-eyed birdie Viktor would be alone for the holiday and invited him to stay until Monday.  Viktor quickly accepted.

When he turned the corner of the concrete wall and saw the car that was having problems, he froze in place.  He saw Yuuri bent over the hood of his car and checking his battery.  While Yuuri was a genius with any kind of science, he admitted cars were not his forte. 

“Did you call your mom?” Viktor asked when he reached the car and bent over the opposite side of the hood.

“Yeah.”

“Any idea what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Not really.  I’m thinking alternator or starter.  Batteries usually don’t go dead this fast,” Yuuri relayed, sighing deeply, “This isn’t how I wanted to start my break.”

“I can’t imagine.  Want a ride home?” Viktor asked.

“Nah, I’ll just call my dad and wait for him,” he replied, “He’s coming home since the plant closes tonight.”

“Yuuri, that’s hours from now.  It’s going to be getting dark in less than two.  I can get you home in less than fifteen minutes,” Viktor said, walking around to stand in front of Yuuri, “Need me.  It’s what friends do.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip and looked at the battery of his car.  He’d ridden with Viktor before on his bike but not since Halloween.  Things had changed between them slightly that night but Yuuri thought for the better.  He didn’t know if it was the magic of the night that made Viktor act like he did, but Yuuri was going to hold on to it forever. 

The idea of the ride scared him.  He’d be pressed against Viktor’s strong, warm body, have his arms wrapped around his waist and his cheek against his back.  He couldn’t trust himself to stay in control and not embarrass himself.  He’d been thinking about Viktor more at night that month and while he hadn’t dirtied him in his daydreams, Yuuri proclaimed his love each time and they spent the night kissing sweetly yet hungrily.

“Ok,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor smiled and lowered the hood of the car gently while Yuuri grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat.  Viktor had recently added hard-sided bags to his bike to hold his and Yuuri’s backpacks.  If they both wore their packs at the same time while riding, it could prove to be very dangerous.  Viktor handed Yuuri the helmet he had chosen the month before and helped him fasten the strap under his chin.  When his fingers brushed against the warm, soft skin of Yuuri’s neck, Viktor thought he was going to combust on the spot.

“All set,” Viktor said, voiced strained.

Viktor climbed on the bike and held his arm out to help Yuuri on.  Once Yuuri slid closer to him and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, Viktor squeezed his hands before starting the engine and revving it.  He knew Yuuri loved the low growl as the bike came to life and he made sure to indulge him every chance he got.  Yuuri mentioned early in their friendship that while he was content with his life, he was rarely happy.  Viktor was very observant of things that made Yuuri smile or laugh, mentally filing them away to recreate them but not overuse them.  When he felt the upturn of Yuuri’s mouth against his back, Viktor knew he was happy.  If a simple rumble of a motorcycle could make him happy, he thought the conversation he knew they would have shortly would delight Yuuri.

“Mind if we make a quick detour?” Viktor yelled over the roar of the engine.

“Dad said he’d take you to get your belongings later tonight,” Yuuri reminded him.

“It’s not my house,” Viktor admitted, “It’s close and won’t take long. I promise.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said, holding Viktor tighter when the bike lurched forward.

The streets were nearly empty throughout town.  The stores had closed at five that evening since it was the day before a major holiday, the only businesses remaining open being the town’s two gas stations and the large grocery store on the outskirts.  When they reached the town square, Yuuri tilted his head against Viktor’s back and wondered why there were there.  Nothing was happening tonight since the organizers had completed their preparations for the parade and turkey bowling events being held the next day. 

Viktor stopped the bike on the sidewalk and shut the engine off, kicking the stand down and resting his helmet on a handlebar.  He climbed off the bike and held his hand out for Yuuri, helping him off the bike.  While Yuuri stowed his helmet away in the extra compartment, Viktor walked to the giant oak tree and slid down the trunk until he was sitting on the ground.  He watched Yuuri battle the tricky latch of the compartment and was about to get up and help when Yuuri slammed it, chuckling when Yuuri pumped his arm in the air in victory.  Seeing Yuuri look around, he called his name and waved him over.  It took a few minutes for Yuuri to reach him, but when he was feet away from him Viktor spoke.

“Do you fancy sitting down with me?” Viktor asked, patting the ground next to him.

Yuuri chuckled and gently sat on the ground, the leaves crackling as he shifted to get comfortable.  They visited the town square frequently and called it their spot.  They talked about everything that came to mind: hopes, dreams, goals, theoretical situations.

Love.

They didn’t discuss romance much since Yuuri became sullen when it was the topic of conversation.  Viktor knew Yuuri had his eye on someone and had for a while.  He was happy for Yuuri and had asked him a few times who it was but Yuuri would never divulge a name.  What upset Yuuri was Viktor mentioned he had developed feelings for someone in their biology class these past few months and was waiting for the perfect moment to tell them.  Viktor could tell the minute Yuuri’s wall went up when he mentioned it.  Yuuri never asked who it was but knew it could be any number of people.  Viktor chatted with nearly everyone in class and graced many people with his charm and beautiful smile.  He knew he didn’t have a right to feel this way, but it left him filled with jealousy.

“I’m not going to Harvard,” Viktor said, staring at his bike feet away.

“What?” Yuuri asked, his head whipping to stare at Viktor.

“It doesn’t feel right.”

“Viktor, it’s a chance of a lifetime,” Yuuri said, “You’ve been talking about it for months.  I know this is what you want.  Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I don’t want to leave this town,” Viktor admitted, looking at him, “I’d be leaving my best friend and the one who has stolen my heart.”

“Viktor, I’ll live.  If it’s what you want, do it.  I’ll support you in any decision you make but please think about this.  If this person loves you as much as you do them, they’ll understand,” Yuuri said, trying to make him see reason.

“I don’t want to be lonely anymore, Yuuri,” he admitted, catching the gaze of Yuuri’s warm chocolate brown eyes, “I spend more time with you than my family.  You see and accept the real me, flaws and everything.”

“What about your love?” Yuuri asked, feeling the bile rise in his throat as he thought of Viktor with someone.

“Yeah, they do,” Viktor said, smiling softly.

“You can make friends anywhere.  I hear college isn’t the same as high school and people aren’t as shallow.  They’ll welcome you with open arms for who you truly are.”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, tossing an acorn into a nearby garbage can, “I want to stay close to home. At least for a while.  I’ll think about it though.  I’d be closer to you when you go to Oxford.”

Viktor laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke but noticed Yuuri remained silent.  He was poking at the dirt in front of him with a stick.  Viktor knew when Yuuri did something like this, something weighed heavily on his mind.  Yuuri usually let him know what it was quickly, but when they spoke about love Yuuri kept to himself.

“Yuuri?”

“I’ve already turned Oxford down. They’ve rescinded their offer at my request,” Yuuri blurted.

“Why?” Viktor asked.

“I need to stay near my loved ones.  They’re all I have,” Yuuri admitted.

“You turned Oxford down without letting me know and you insist on me attending Harvard,” Viktor asked, feeling his anger begin to simmer, “We have the same reason but I’m supposed to go to away.  Why?”

“It’s all you talked about the first couple months of school.  I know you have your heart set on this.  I think you’d come to regret it,” Yuuri explained.

“I’m allowed to have a change of heart,” he grumbled.

“You are, but please think about it.  I want you to be happy.”

“I’ll be a hundred times happier if I stay here,” Viktor confessed, “What would make you happy, Yuuri?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Viktor,” he said, poking the stick in the ground once more.

“Humor me.”

“It only matters what you want, Viktor.  It’s your life we’re talking about.  There’s always email and video chat,” Yuuri reminded him.

“Tell me!” Viktor yelled.

“I wish you’d stay,” Yuuri whispered, stiffening when he felt Viktor’s arms around him and pull him into a hug.

It was awkward since they were side-by-side, but Yuuri was in heaven.  He melted into Viktor’s arms and lifted a hand to wind around Viktor’s head, gently pushing his fingers through the silky grey strands.  He was touched Viktor wanted his opinion and genuinely valued it, but he didn’t want to be the reason Viktor stayed.  It would make him appear greedy and Yuuri wasn’t known for that. Yuuri was accepting of life changing and always adapted.

He didn’t want to this time.

“We’re losing light,” Viktor said, getting to his feet and tugging Yuuri to his, “Time to go home before your mom sends search and rescue.”

Viktor enveloped him in a hug and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, breathing in and smiling when he smelled the chocolate from the candy wrapper Viktor shoved in his pocket earlier.  He had to grab every moment like this before Viktor left and file it away to cherish forever. He knew the odds were against him if Viktor did leave for Harvard, knowing they’d stay in touch for a year if they were lucky.  They’d go on with their own lives and lose touch eventually.  Yuuri would never have a friend or love like he had in Viktor ever again.

When he felt chapped lips against his cheek linger for seconds before pulling back, Yuuri thought he would weep with joy.  Looking up at Viktor, the gentle smile he was given warmed Yuuri and made him feel better about the difficult discussion they just had.  They’d go on like nothing had ever happened but still consider what was said.  Yuuri knew this wouldn’t change their friendship immediately, but when decisions had to be made the words would come flying back.

“Let’s go.  I get to choose the movie tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Why do they have to have finals right before Christmas break?” Viktor grumbled, falling onto Yuuri’s bed dramatically, “It’s supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year.”

“Not sure, but we have a lot of material to cram.  Want to call it quits in a couple hours? We’ve been at it for three already and you’ll be here all weekend. We can watch a movie before we call it a night,” Yuuri suggested.

“No sound?” Viktor requested, continuing when Yuuri arched a brow, “What?  I’ve grown used to it?  What’s playing at the Katsuki Cinema tonight?”

“The African Queen,” Yuuri said through giggles.

“We haven’t seen this one,” Viktor said, rubbing his hands together excitedly, “Two hours, Yuuri.  What’s next on the list?”

“Genetics,” Yuuri said, looking at the study guide, “Recombination and genetic linkage.”

“Kill me now,” Viktor complained.

“Nope, you have things to do with your life.  College, helping the hockey players and ice skaters, turning twenty.  Speaking of, that’s eight days away.  What would you like?” Yuuri asked.

“How about you come over to my house. My parents probably won’t be home for Christmas, but they’re going to celebrate my birthday after New Year’s and mom is going to fix my favorite meal,” Viktor suggested, “We can watch a movie at my house.”

“You don’t want anything special?” Yuuri asked.

“That is special, Yuuri.”

“How many people are going to be there?” Yuuri asked, wondering if Viktor’s crush would be there as well.

“Just you, my parents and I.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said.

“Why?”

“No reason.  Recombination,” Yuuri said, looking at the paper and flipping to the correct pages in his book, “Do you have your notes from this chapter.  We went through it last month.”

“Yeah, let me find them,” Viktor said, digging through his folder and handing them to Yuuri.

“I’m impressed,” Yuuri said, turning the page over, “Your doodling is practically non-existent.”

“Ha ha, funny,” Viktor said, unamused, “I save it for trig.”

“We’ll study that tomorrow,” Yuuri said, laughing when Viktor groaned once more.

“Slave driver,” he muttered.

“Gotta get the grades if you want Harvard,” Yuuri said, thinking back to right before Thanksgiving.

“Yeah,” Viktor said noncommittally.

They studied for the next two hours and thought their heads would explode from all the information they absorbed.  Viktor didn’t know how Yuuri did it since he was taking four AP classes that year, Viktor struggling with just one.  He had grown to respect Yuuri and his intellect, but he fell for his drive and passion for his studies.  When Yuuri told Viktor why he pushed himself so much, Viktor’s regard for him grew a hundredfold.  They both wanted to help people, but Yuuri wanted to impact the masses and change the world. 

It was close to midnight when they finished for the night. Yuuri took their study materials and dumped them on his desk, waving for Viktor to follow him.  They walked down the hallway, crept through the large living room and went into the kitchen.  The air had a chill to it and they had both begun to shiver at the end of their study session.  Yuuri insisted on hot chocolate while they watched their movie and Viktor quickly agreed.  They had come up with a new recipe over Thanksgiving that both loved immediately.  Yuuri had made a plain mug of powdered chocolate but his brows shot up when Viktor squeezed chocolate syrup he’d found in the fridge into the mug.  Yuuri wanted to take it a step further and dug around in the cupboards, grinning when he found a bag of mini chocolate chips.  He dropped a handful in the mug and put it in the microwave for fifteen seconds, waiting for it to warm.  After the appliance beeped and Yuuri blew on the steaming liquid, he took a sip and closed his eyes when the chocolate assaulted his mouth.  Handing the mug to Viktor, Yuuri watched his eyes widen when he took a sip and then another.  When he lowered the mug, he licked the foam from his lip and declared it delicious.  They had decided to call it Katsuforov Chocolate, joking to trademark it one day.

Once their hot chocolate was in hand, they retired to Yuuri’s room for the night.  Viktor took Yuuri’s mug so he could dig the movie from one of his drawers.  Situating himself on the bed, Viktor pulled a large blanket around him and left an ample amount for Yuuri to wrap himself.  The area had been hit by an arctic depression and the house’s furnace was having a hard time keeping up.  With the hot chocolate and the blanket trapping their body heat, they’d be certain to stay warm.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, pressing the button on the console and turning around.

Viktor was sitting at the head of his bed, holding his hot chocolate with both hands and a heavy blanket draped over him.  It was the biggest blanket Yuuri owned and he saw the extra fabric waiting to be wrapped around him, forming a cocoon around both.  He had dreamed about being close to Viktor besides the motorcycle and this was perfect.  He thanked the weather, their upcoming finals, the stars that must be aligned in his favor.  He was running out of time to build memories with Viktor and this was one he’d look upon fondly for the rest of his life.

“Sit,” Viktor said, patting the spot next to him.

Yuuri grinned and climbed to the head of the bed, snuggling next to Viktor and pulling the blanket over his chilled body.  It felt good, it felt right.  Perfection was sitting on his bed with Viktor, their bodies touching and sipping hot chocolate enfolded with the heavy blanket.  He jumped, knocked from his daydream when the noise from the movie filled the room. 

“Where’s your remote?” Viktor asked, patting the windowsill next to him.

“Here,” Yuuri said, lifting the remote from the nightstand and holding it near the window so he could find the mute button, pressing it seconds later, “Much better.”

“Well, here’s looking at you, kid,” Viktor joked, holding his mug up and grinning when Yuuri giggled.

“Wrong movie,” Yuuri said, still laughing.

“We still need to watch that one.”

“Maybe for your birthday?” Yuuri suggested.

“Maybe,” Viktor said, “It’s just a birthday though.”

They grew quiet so they could watch the movie, Yuuri stealing glances of Viktor while he read the words on the screen.  He was saddened Viktor thought of his birthday as just another day.  He wanted to do something special for him and had an idea, but it would require him spending the next week at home.  He had told Viktor he’d be busy this next week and though he pouted, Viktor said he understood and couldn’t monopolize Yuuri’s time.  It would give him a chance to catch up with friends he hadn’t seen in a while.  Yuuri’s feelings were mixed when he heard Viktor’s plans, but Yuuri refused to be swayed by negative thoughts. 

_I want to make this the best birthday ever, Viktor.  I want you to remember it forever._

 

* * *

 

Their own movie had ended close to three in the morning and Hiroko wanted to check on the boys.  She told them she didn’t want them staying up all night since they had a lot of studying to do that weekend.  She walked quietly down the hallway and slowly opened the door.  Yuuri didn’t like her entering his room, but she was happy he found someone he trusted enough to share his space.  When her eyes fell on the bed, she smiled sweetly.

Yuuri and Viktor could be seen lying on the bed, face-to-face, from the light of the tv.  Viktor had his arm resting on Yuuri’s waist while Yuuri’s fingers were toying with Viktor’s hair.  They were fast asleep and oblivious to their sleeping arrangement but appeared beyond content.  Hiroko knew she should wake them up as she knew they would be sore the next day, but the peaceful aura both exuded couldn’t be broken. 

“Sleep well, boys,” she whispered, shutting the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

 _What time do you want to meet at the square?_  
_I want to give you your present._

 _Yuuri, I told you that you didn’t have to get anything._  
_Dinner next week is enough._

_Yeah, another thing about me: I don’t listen very well._

_Obviously :P_  
_Want to meet around six?_  
_Darkness should have fallen and the lights will be heavenly._  
_Maybe it’ll start snowing._

 _Aren’t you wishful?_  
_See you at six._

Yuuri had arrived at the square with ten minutes to spare and was bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet.  He peeked into the small bag he held and hoped Viktor would like it.  He had spent most of the week making it.  After many mistakes and guidance from his mom, Yuuri finally felt it was a passable gift and Viktor might like it.

He looked up when he heard a car pull up, seeing Viktor driving his father’s luxury sedan.  Viktor didn’t use it unless his father was out of town and it was absolutely necessary, but Viktor insisted he didn’t want a ride to the park.  Yuuri tried to fight feelings of insecurity when Viktor declined his offer, but Viktor told him it wasn’t anything bad.  He only wanted Yuuri’s present to be a surprise.  Yuuri swallowed and took a deep breath when he saw Viktor exit the car and jump around the patches of ice as he made his way to him.

“Hey,” Viktor said, smiling when he reached him, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you,” Yuuri said, battling his nerves, “And Happy Birthday!  You’re so lucky to have it on the most magical day of the year.”

“I thought we agreed that was Halloween,” he teased.

“Ok, second most magical day,” Yuuri agreed, “Aren’t the lights beautiful?”

Viktor looked around at the decorated square and nodded.  It was one of the many things he loved about this small town.  They took holidays and historical town events seriously, trying to make them special for every resident.  The square took on more meaning since he and Yuuri had become friends.  Looking at Yuuri, Viktor had to change his mind.  On Halloween, he thought Yuuri couldn’t look more angelic but he was sadly mistaken.  With the multicolored lights dancing as the gentle wind shook them, Viktor decided Yuuri was a saint.  When Yuuri looked at him and smiled gently, Viktor knew the decision he made the day before was the right one.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Viktor asked, wanting to calm down with everyday chatter.

“Opening presents, eating huge breakfast, falling into a food coma until dinner, eating again and then returning to the coma,” Yuuri said, grinning at him, “You?”

“Probably eating something and watching tv.  Mom and Dad said they’d try to make it back but they’re stuck in England.  Bad weather,” Viktor revealed.

“You’re going to be alone on your birthday?” Yuuri asked, wondering what kind of parent could do that to their child.

“Yeah.  Not a big deal.  Won’t be the first or last time.”

“It is a big deal.  You’re coming to my house,” Yuuri declared.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Viktor protested.

“Viktor, you’ve been conscripted to do dishes.  You’re part of the family at this point,” Yuuri joked but Viktor knew it was true.

“Thanks,” Viktor said, shoving his pockets in his jacket and bouncing on his heels, “Do you want to go first?  My present is kinda big so I figured you might want to go first.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said nervously, pushing a bag into Viktor’s hands, “Here.”

Viktor smiled and tilted his head, pulling the shimmery tissue paper from the bag and handing it to Yuuri.  When he looked into the bag, he smiled and gasped before pulling the item from the bag.  He smiled like Yuuri had never seen before.  Yuuri was relieved Viktor liked it so much and loved the smile given to him, thinking it was the best present Viktor could bestow him.

“It’s a little poodle!” Viktor said, nuzzling it against his cheek, “It’s adorable!  Thanks for getting it for me.  I’m going to cherish it forever.”

“I made it,” Yuuri said, feeling the blush on his cheeks.

“You made this?” Viktor asked, his smile falling and looking back at the small stuffed animal.

“It’s what I’ve been doing all week,” he admitted, “One of my hobbies I don’t admit to anyone is crocheting.  It’s the first time I’ve crocheted a stuffed animal though.  Mom helped.”

“Wow,” Viktor whispered, looking up and giving Yuuri the most beautiful smile he’d seen yet, “This is amazing, Yuuri.  No one has given me something they’ve made.  It means so much to me.”

“It’s not a big deal,” he said, looking down and twisting his foot in the scant snow remaining on the ground.

“It’s huge, Yuuri,” Viktor said, lifting Yuuri’s face with two fingers under his chin, “Thank you so much for my Christmas and birthday present.  It’s amazing.”

“That’s your Christmas present, Viktor.  I still have to give you your birthday present,” Yuuri declared.

“This is more than enough.”

“Please listen, Viktor.  This is really important to me,” Yuuri said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, “I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you this semester.  It’s a dream come true.  I’ve wanted to know you since I saw you the first day last year but you’re the most popular guy in school and I’m…well…just me.  Popular people don’t give dweebs the time of day.”

“I watched you from afar and dreamed we could be friends.  I was content with those daydreams and they kept me company many nights.  I’m kinda embarrassed to admit all of this,” Yuuri said, chuckling nervously and wiping his hands on his denim-clad thighs.

“Yuuri…” Viktor said, frowning at him.

“Please don’t interrupt me.  I won’t make it through this if you do,” Yuuri requested, waiting for Viktor to nod, “You don’t know how many times I pinched myself the first week of school.  Not only were we in the same class but we’re lab partners.  You invited me out for milkshakes on the first day of knowing each other.  You called me a friend from the get go.  I’ve been giddy with joy from that moment.  I’m still riding the high.”

“I know you’re going away to college soon and I know it’s part of life, but I’m really going to miss you,” Yuuri admitted, “I’m so happy to call you my best friend.  I’ve been trying to build memories for us to remember when you go away.  It’s been the happiest time of my life and I want to hold onto this forever.  We may not stay in touch after you go away, but I want to remember this time for the rest of my life.  I have one more thing I need to tell you.  I don’t know if you feel the same, but I’ve been fighting this since the first day of my freshman year.  It’s become a battle since this year began and I’ve started losing it recently.”

“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked, growing concerned.

“I’ve fallen for you, Viktor,” Yuuri admitted, his heart pounding knowing he was finally confessing his feelings, “I love you.  I don’t know if you feel the same, but I had to tell you.”

Yuuri took a few steps to close the gap between them and placed his mittened hands on the sides of Viktor’s face.  Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed his lips against Viktor’s and moved them slightly.  He had watched a few videos on kissing and asked his mom about it, but it was different doing it and he hoped he wasn’t messing it up.  Viktor didn’t reciprocate and it hurt him, but Yuuri promised himself he’d tell him.  He pulled back and stared into Viktor’s shocked face.

“I’m sorry, but we promised we’d be open with each other and I had to tell you.  I don’t know what this is going to do to us, but that’s my birthday present to you.  Happy Birthday,” Yuuri said, fighting to keep his voice from wavering.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his face still a mask that couldn’t be read.

“What?”

“Don’t you see me?” he asked, “Haven’t you seen me?”

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri asked in confusion.

Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him against him, lowering his lips and kissing him.  The kiss was sweet and Viktor’s emotion poured into Yuuri, his very being warming despite the frigid temperatures.  Viktor was telling him without words that he too loved him.  Yuuri knew at that moment he’d mistaken Viktor’s kindness for interest and ultimately love.  He wondered if their relationship had changed on Halloween, but Yuuri was certain he was overthinking like he usually did.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Viktor’s hands slid up Yuuri’s sides to cup his face, his thumbs brushing his cheeks.  Yuuri could feel hot tears trickle down his face.  He needed to pinch himself again, knew he was in a dream again.  In his dreams, they usually kissed in his room or at his secret hill, never in the town square with Christmas lights twinkling and gentle flurries falling around them.

_Snow…_

Viktor pulled back and rested his forehead on Yuuri’s, taking a deep breath.  He lifted his eyes and gazed into Yuuri’s brown warmth, smiling when he saw the streaks of tears on Yuuri’s cheeks.  Using his thumbs to wipe the moisture away, he lifted his head and kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

“I completely fell for you on Halloween,” Viktor declared quietly, “I thought you saw it?”

“I thought I was overthinking everything.  Someone like you couldn’t love someone like me,” Yuuri said, being silenced by another kiss.

“Someone as wonderful, loving and kind as you would be snagged by a million people,” Viktor said.

“I don’t want to be snagged by a million people,” Yuuri said, “I want to be snagged by you.”

“Consider yourself snagged,” Viktor said, smiling when Yuuri giggled.

“Can we enjoy the rest of the year?  We only have five months before you go away,” Yuuri stated.

“I think it’s time for your gift, Yuuri.”

“Ok.”

“I’m staying here.  I officially declined Harvard’s offer yesterday and have been accepted to the local community college.  I’m going to take my core classes there then transfer to State.  You’ll have graduated by then and perhaps you’d join me there?” Viktor asked wistfully, “If you want.”

“Why?”

“I can’t leave you, Yuuri.  You mean so much to me.  You’ve stolen my heart,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri played Viktor’s words over in his mind.  He was staying for him.  Viktor turned down the offer of a lifetime to remain with him.  He hinted at planning a future with him.  Yuuri pinched the inside of his wrist and waited to wake up, but the scenery didn’t change.  Viktor wanted to stay and remain in his life.  Yuuri didn’t know for how long, but he’d take whatever life had to offer.

“Remember the talk we had around Thanksgiving?  You mentioned this before?  You said you didn’t want to leave your best friend and the one that stole your heart?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, one in the same,” Viktor said, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Do you know how upset and jealous I was!” Yuuri exclaimed, “I’ve loved you over a year now and I was friend zoned.”

“No Yuuri. Have you noticed how many dates I’ve turned down this year so far?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod, “You’re the reason.”

Yuuri gasped and cried softly, feeling his heart burst with joy and love.  Viktor hugged him, grasping his head lightly and resting it on his shoulder.  He held Yuuri until the tears ceased and then a few moments longer.  Viktor found himself not wanting to let go as he thought the moment would be lost forever and they’d go back to where they were.  They always did when they discussed something important, but Viktor needed this in his life.  He wanted Yuuri’s love, wanted it forever if he had a choice.

“I love you too, Yuuri.  That’s not going to change, but I don’t want to go back to what we were.  I want to take us a step further.  Are you willing?” Viktor asked.

“Please,” Yuuri whispered.

They kissed again, oblivious of the snow falling around them.  In the still of the night, the only things heard over the snow hitting the ground were soft giggles and softer kisses.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had just begun cooking but he was feeling nostalgic.  He had just received word that would change his life forever, would change their lives forever and he wanted to relive the memories made over ten years ago.

He smiled when he saw a picture of him and Viktor at prom.  Viktor had been asked by almost every girl in the junior and senior classes to join them as their date, but Viktor refused each time.  When everyone asked who he was going with, he only answered with “You’ll see.”

Most of the student body had been shocked when Viktor made a huge production out of asking Yuuri to the prom during lunch one day.  They had discussed prom and Yuuri had automatically assumed they’d be going together, but he turned eighty different shades of red when Viktor asked for everyone’s attention that day.  Taking Yuuri’s hand and helping him climb on top of a cafeteria table, Viktor asked him properly and was ecstatic when Yuuri nodded.  Taking him in his arms, Viktor hugged Yuuri, pulling back slightly to kiss him.  Yuuri shoved his head away and told him after school they could kiss all he wanted, but at school embarrassed him.  Viktor had acquiesced but the minute they reached his motorcycle they made out for at least an hour.

The next picture was Viktor giving his valedictorian speech.  Yuuri had been so proud of him that day and remained so in the years to come.  Viktor’s speech was touching though it put Yuuri in the limelight yet again.  Viktor mentioned how he had support and friends most of his high school career, but he hadn’t known what it truly meant until Yuuri came into his life.  He mentioned how his best friend had become his love, pushed him to do his very best and made him realize what was important in life.  Instead of thanking his parents for giving him everything he needed to succeed, he thanked Yuuri for being there and changing his dismal perspective on life.

He looked at the picture below that one and grinned.  His mom had snapped it when Viktor joined his family at the beach.  They’d fallen asleep during the fireworks, huddling on a huge beach towel.  Viktor’s arm was wrapped around Yuuri and holding him tight while Yuuri’s hand rested on Viktor’s chest.  Hiroko and Toshiya had accepted their relationship without qualms, having a feeling Yuuri would wind up with Viktor since his freshman year of high school.  Viktor’s parents accepted his choice in Yuuri as well but it didn’t change the way they lived their lives or treated Viktor. 

His eyes fell on another picture, Yuuri smiling softly.  It was the one with him holding his newborn niece for the first time.  Mari had a whirlwind romance with a man she’d met at school, falling deeply in love with him and marrying a short six months later.  They had been married for three months when they found out they were expecting a child.  Hiroko and Toshiya were concerned at the speed Mari was taking life, but they knew she was a bullet train at everything she experienced.  Looking at Hana and remembering how small she was, he found himself looking forward to his new niece due later that year.

The picture after that was Yuuri’s senior prom.  He and Viktor were gazing deeply into the other’s eyes, faces inches apart.  Yuuri always thought this picture exploded with the love they felt for each other.  They had fun at the prom but Yuuri didn’t want to go through the red tape involved.  He had to get special permission not only for Viktor being an adult but for them being a gay couple.  They had prepared for the prom despite not receiving permission until the last minute. When Yuuri asked what would they do with everything if they were denied, Viktor replied that they would have their own private prom that would rival the school’s.

Yuuri’s high school graduation was next.  He had been granted valedictorian status by a wide margin and it angered many classmates.  He had drawn out his classes for an extra semester, choosing to spend the time at the community college in courses with Viktor.  He wanted to walk the stage instead of quietly disappearing after the fall semester.  He was the youngest valedictorian the high school ever had and while a few were jealous, most were proud of him.  He was the kind of person people would brag about knowing in the future. 

The first day of college made him laugh.  He and Viktor gave the camera their cheesiest smiles. State was three hours away, so Viktor and Yuuri chose to rent a modest apartment together. Yuuri was entering as a second-semester junior due to his AP credits and dual enrollment classes.  Viktor teased that he was insanely jealous, but he was so proud of his boyfriend.  They’d be graduating close to the same time unless Yuuri kept to his promise of taking eighteen credit hours each semester.  Viktor wanted to earn his doctorate first but had a feeling Yuuri would blaze by him and leave him in the dust.  He was ok with that.

He flipped the page and the next picture brought tears to his eyes.  It was the first Christmas since going away to college and they returned to their small town to spend it with Yuuri’s family.  Viktor had surprised them all when he dropped to one knee and proposed to Yuuri, telling him he couldn’t fathom spending his life with anyone else.  Yuuri could barely see Viktor through his tears and nodded his acceptance.  The kiss after their engagement was official was the sweetest thing Yuuri had experienced.

Until his eyes fell on their many wedding pictures.  The rest of the album was filled with them, most of the pictures of he and Viktor kissing, dancing, smiling or spending time with their guests.  He looked up and saw the large framed picture hanging on their wall, smiling at the image of their first kiss as husbands.  He still remembered the day like it was yesterday.  It was the happiest day of his life, besides their Christmas Eve confession of their mutual love.

He flipped through the rest of the wedding photos, only looking up when he heard the door open.  The apartment had a long hallway and he smiled as he waited for Viktor to bellow his usual greeting.

“Honey!  I’m home!”

“Living room!” Yuuri yelled, closing his eyes and laughing. 

He usually arrived home before Viktor since teaching his classes ended first.  Viktor was stuck with clinicals until well past six and he had to finish his dictation before leaving for the day.  Since he already had his masters, Viktor was allowed by the state to take on up to five clients.  He had chosen carefully and decided upon two hockey players and three figure skaters.  Yuuri was proud of him but admitted he was worried Viktor was overdoing it.  Viktor insisted he could handle it and it left him plenty of time to finish his dissertation.

“Have a good day?” Viktor asked, bending over to kiss Yuuri when he reached the couch.

“Wonderful,” Yuuri said, kissing him back, “Ordered my cap and gown.  I’m ready for next month.”

“You know I am jealous of you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Viktor teased, “I was supposed to get my doctorate first.”

“You’re close, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, continuing their joke, “If you hadn’t slacked off after the wedding you would have been done by now.”

“Ouch,” Viktor said, pressing his hand to his heart, “Who could blame me though?  My husband is hot.  I wanted to spend all day watching and touching him.”

“Mine is as well but I still found time for class.”

“Yeah, but I’m not Einstein Jr.,” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuuri rolled his eyes, “What’s for dinner?”

“Katsudon,” Yuuri said, rising from the couch to check on dinner.

“We haven’t had that in a while.  Special occasion?’ he asked.

“You might say that,” Yuuri said, wringing his hands, “I’ve been offered something but it might hurt your education.  Sit down.”

Viktor sat at the table and waited for Yuuri to take the chair across from him.  He swore to support Yuuri in any endeavor he wanted to embark upon, but he didn’t want to do it at the sake of his own dreams.  Yuuri knew that and Viktor figured he had already come up with a plan.

“I’ve been offered the head microbiologist position at Greene County General.  Their infectious diseases department,” Yuuri admitted, thanking Viktor when he congratulated him, “It’s three hours away.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, “What are you thinking?”

“I want to take it, but you have clinicals and need to finish your dissertation which means we need to stay here.  I really don’t know what to do but I really want this position.  We can move back home,” he said.

“That sounds wonderful,” Viktor said, smiling brightly as he took Yuuri’s hands in his, “I think we can work it out.  I don’t have to do clinicals here.  I’m sure there’s someone at Greene I can intern under.  I can write my dissertation in Tahiti if I wanted but I’ll have to visit my advisor once a semester.  We can make a weekend out of it.”

Yuuri blushed when Viktor winked at him, knowing what Viktor meant.  He was growing anxious but in the best way possible.  His dream to go back home and help those that meant the most to him was within his grasp.  Viktor’s support and willingness to adjust his plans but continue with his education made him fall further for his husband, thanking the gods once more for Viktor coming into his life.

“What about your new clients?” Yuuri asked, knowing they would be the deal breakers.

“The hockey players will be easy.  They’re local so we can meet somewhere halfway.  I can be on call when they need me so we can chat on the phone.  The skaters will be a little more difficult.  We can video chat, but I’ll need to meet with them when they have competitions and when they start devising their routines.  That means going out of the country, Yuuri,” Viktor stated.

“I know and I’m ok.  Just as long as you come home,” he teased.

“I’ll be counting the minutes until I return,” Viktor said, “Congratulations, Chief.  I think we should celebrate.”

“I haven’t accepted the position yet, Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Call them tomorrow, set up a meeting so you can properly accept it,” he instructed, “I want to come with you though.  I want to see your mom and dad, drop by and spoil Hana until she’s unreasonable before handing her back to Mari.”

“She’s going to kill you one of these days.”

“She loves me,” Viktor joked.

“I love you more,” Yuuri replied, standing when Viktor helped him up.

“How about a dance, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Viktor asked, setting his phone on the table while one of his arms was wrapped around Yuuri’s waist.

“Only if it’s a good song,” Yuuri stated.

“It’s the one that was going through my mind when we shared our first kiss that Christmas Eve.”

A haunting male voice filled the kitchen, Yuuri smiling at Viktor and pressing against him as they began to sway to the music.  They had danced to this song at their wedding as it meant so much to them.  He rested his head against Viktor’s chest and closed his eyes, listening to the lyrics.  He could almost feel his anxious anticipation from years ago when he decided to confess his feelings to Viktor.  He could never dream it would come to this.

 

 _Don't you see me I_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_And don't you need me I_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_On this night, and in this light_  
_I think I'm falling, I’m falling for you_

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s forehead, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you, of us,” Yuuri professed, “You don’t know how happy I am that we’re going back home.”

“As am I.  I’ve been hoping, but this is perfect.”

They danced a few minutes longer, kissing sweetly until a shrieking filled the air.  Breaking apart, Yuuri turned the stove off while Viktor grabbed a kitchen towel and beat at the smoke detector.  Yuuri felt a little defeated since he wanted to surprise Viktor with katsudon but now it was a charred mess.  Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, Viktor looked into the pan and then kissed Yuuri’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Viktor said, “We can order in.  We’ll be home soon.  Mom can make us katsudon when we get back.”

“Back home,” Yuuri whispered, smiling brightly, “Yeah, she can.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the songs. They are listed by lyrics.
> 
> First set of lyrics: [Chocolate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHk5SWVO4p8) by The 1975.  
> Second and third set: [Warmth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYTV-N3v2gc) by Bastille.  
> Fourth and fifth set: [ It's Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg) by Imagine Dragons.  
> Sixth and seventh set: [Heart Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9xA1Lvd37E) by The 1975.  
> Eighth and ninth set: [Stutter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxtfsX722Yk) by Marianas Trench.  
> Tenth set and the main theme song of this fic: [fallingforyou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) by The 1975.
> 
> If any links are broken please let me know.


End file.
